Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 3 Chương 8
'Chương 8: Lũ True Blood Vampire' Weed đăng nhập vào game và lặng lẽ ngồi xuống bên cạnh Alveron. Ngay cả NPC cũng phảicày kéo theo một cách nhất định để nâng cao trình độ và kỹ năng của họ. ‘Thực ra, vấn đề này không có gì là quá to tát’ Trong thực tế, cổng dịch chuyển có thể lựa chọn những địa điểm để dịch chuyển, nhưng họ đã chọn hang động này làm điểm kết nối, vì nó là một khu vực an toàn, hoàn toàn cách ly khỏi những con quái vật. Alveron tỉnh dậy và cố gắng đi theo Weed để đi ra cửa hang. "Anh đi đâu vậy?" "Cậu hãy đứng ở đây đợi tôi" "Vâng, tôi sẽ chờ ở đây" Alveron quay lại hang và ngồi xuống. Weed một mình đi ra khỏi hang. Biết rằng Alveron đã được an toàn, Weed bắt đầu đi ra khỏi hang. Đi dạo trên những con đường xung quanh đây cứ như kiểu đang đi trên một lớp băng mỏng vậy. "Quái vật ... " Cậu đã cách hang đủ xa. Cái lâu đài khổng lồ màu đen và ngôi làng đã biến mất khỏi tầm mắt. Hôm qua cậu đã bỏ lỡ 1 cái gì đó. Ngọn núi phủ tuyết trắng và những ngôi làng hoàn toàn an toàn, không hề xuất hiện bóng dáng một con quái vật nào. ‘Ở đây có rất ít nhóm quái vật. Hầu hết chúng đều xuất hiện ở gần bờ sông’ Weed cẩn thận đi xuống núi. Trên con đường phía xa có cả bầy sói đen. ‘Bây giờ chưa phải thời điểm để đánh nhau với chúng’ Cậu cố gắng né tránh bọn chúng, trườn, bò và lia mắt xung quanh. Có lúc cậu phải trốn sau những tảng đá to 1 lúc lâu, và cuối cùng cậu cũng đến ngôi làng. Ngôi làng nơi có những cửa hàng với những người chủ tốt bụng, bây giờ trống trơn, hiu hắt. Ngôi làng đã bị bỏ hoang. "Không kiếm được đồ tiếp tế rồi" Đó là sự khác biệt cơ bản khi đến thành phố Morata so với khi đến các thành phố khác. Thực phẩm và thảo dược nên mua ở nơi xuất phát càng nhiều càng tốt. Đó là việc cần phải chuẩn bị, và có khi còn cần dư thừa chứ đừng nói là chỉ cần đủ là xong. Nhưng Weed không mạo hiểm đi xung quanh ngôi làng để tìm kiếm các cửa hàng khác, vì việc đó khá nguy hiểm. Tuy cậu mặc giáp nhưng vẫn không thể tránh khỏi cái lạnh. Nếu sử dụng lửa thì sẽ sưởi ấm được cơ thể nhưng như vậy sẽ lộ vị trí ẩn nấp. Lửa cháy sẽ có khói, điều đó không khác gì là tự sát. Weed phải mất nhiều thời gian hơn để do thám ngôi làng 1 cách cẩn thận trong cái tiết trờigiá lạnh như thế này. Một đôi Vampire đi qua. Lũ True Blood Vampire Clan. Một lúc sau cả nhóm Vampire đi hết nhưng có 1 con tách ra khỏi nhóm đi riêng. Một con Vampire thình lình xuất hiện. Khuôn mặt nó nhợt nhạt cùng cái áo choàng đen trùm trên người. Nó đeo đầy trang sức trên lên người, các ngón tay thì đầy nhẫn. "Blessing". (Buff - cầu nguyện) Weed lặng lẽ sử dụng Ring of High Priest (Chiếc nhẫn của Thượng Tế) mà cậu đang đeo để tự buff cho chính mình, một ánh sáng bao phủ và phát ra từ cơ thể của cậu. Cậu kiểm tra cửa sổ thông tin của mình và kết quả hết sức ngạc nhiên. Strength, agility, stamina, endurance, và vitality đều tăng đáng kinh ngạc 150% !. Max HP và MP đã tăng 30%, do đó, Cậu đã có 7002 HP và 6002 MP. Weed đã cộng khá nhiều điểm vào Strength và Agility. Cậu chỉ tăng vừa đủ vào các chỉ số intelligence hay stamina. Chỉ số "Fighting Spirit" thì có thể tăng thông qua việc chịu đòn trong các trận chiến. "Tốt quá rồi" Tuy nhiên, hiệu ứng này chỉ có tác dụng trong 20 phút. "Bandages!"(băng bó) Max HP và Max MP bây giờ là khá cao. Cùng với việc có Skill Bandages ở level trung cấp thì chỉ số HP cũng tăng thêm đáng kể. Tốc độ phục hồi HP cũng tăng lên 1 cách khủng khiếp. Weed còn đeo 7 chiếc nhẫn trên tay nên tốc độ hồi MP tăng 10%. Tuy vậy Weed vẫn chưa sẵn sàng và cậu cảm thấy còn thiếu 1 chút gì đó. "À phải ăn chút gì đó đã" Weed vừa ăn vừa lim dim đôi mắt. Royal Bird of the Day Dish! Món ăn được nấu từ những quả trứng của người Avian. Tăng 500 HP và MP. Nhưng cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Weed lấy thanh kiếm và kích hoạt các hiệu ứng. “Sacred Blessing” Một Skill Buff cấp cao của Linh mục. Cơ thể của Weed được bao phủ một lớp ánh sáng nhẹ nhàng. Nhờ các kỹ năng cấp cao nên khả năng phòng thủ của Weed tăng lên 40%. Đến lúc này thì Weed đã tránh được sự truy tìm của đám Vampire. Tuy nhiên từ bức tường phía sau Weed, 1 tên Vampire đang tiến đến gần, là tên đã tách ra khi nãy. "Hóa ra chỗ này là nơi bốc ra cái cảm giác khó chịu, ta đã cảm nhận thấy ...." Có vẻ đó là tiếng của của con Vampire, nó đã bị thu hút bởi “Sacred Blessing”. “Sculpting Blade!” Weed rất ngạc nhiên khi tên Vampire đột nhiên đến gần cậu. Cậu chạy ra khỏi chỗ ẩn nấp và vội vã sử dụng skill. "Kẻ thù là một con người!" Vampire chặn thanh kiếm của Weed lại với cánh tay khỏe mạnh của nó. Tuy nhiên sức ảnh hưởng của skill vẫn tác động đến nó. Sculpting Blade loại bỏ phòng thủ của đối phương. Không quan trọng đối thủ là ai, dù là con thỏ hay bất cứ thứ gì khác, đó là điều tạo nên sự khác biệt của Sculpting Blade. Sát thương gần như là giống nhau dù cho đó có là loài Vampire có sức phòng thủ mạnh mẽ đi chăng nữa. "Kyaah!" thanh HP của tên Vampire bắt đầu sụt xuống. Tuy nhiên loài Vampire đúng là khó xơi, dù đã bị dính đòn nhưng nó vẫn đứng vững. "Ta sẽ rút cạn máu của ngươi" Vừa ngắt lời, nó ôm chặt lấy Weed. Cậu đã bị tóm gọn chỉ bằng một cách tấn công quá ư đơn giản và ngu ngốc như vậy. Sau đó hắn nhe hàm răng ra và cắm vào cổ Weed 2 cái lỗ. "Chả lẽ mình lại bị 1 tên Vampire phá zin" Weed túm lấy ngực tên Vampire và đẩy nó ra, rồi cậu lăn 1 vòng sang bên cạnh. Bây giờ Weed đang bị kìm hãm bởi một tên Vampire và cái lạnh của băng tuyết. "Được rồi, thích là nhích luôn, xem ai là người bị thông" Cũng giống như việc chiến đấu với Death Knight thôi, mục đích là lấy kinh nghiệm chiến đấu và cách ứng phó với 1 loài mới. Weed tắt cửa sổ thông tin của cậu đi, quét đôi mắt để so sánh thực lực kẻ thù. Cậu tập trung cao độ vào từng hành động của đối phương. Thật giống với khi còn chơi Lục Địa Phép Thuật. Cậu không biết nhiều về trò chơi, cũng như không có nổi 1 cái bản đồ để nhớ. Tuy vậy khi thấy 1 đối thủ mạnh hơn, cậu chiến đấu 1 cách đơn giản để không bị căng thẳng. Đó là niềm vui của việc chinh phục được kẻ mạnh hơn mình. Cậu cũng không cần lời khuyên của ai cả, tự túc là hạnh phúc. Cứ nhảy vào oánh 1 trận rồi rút ra kinh nghiệm, tìm ra điểm yếu của đối phương. Tuy vậy, cậu cũng phải về thành nhiều hơn so với người khác. Weed làm rất tốt việc đó, cậu đã chọn cho mình con đường riêng và cố gắng đi trên con đường đó. Một con đường khác người, đầy chông gai và bị săn đuổi. Thưởng thức trận chiến bây giờ phê hơn ngày xưa nhiều, không còn chuyện click chuột và gõ bàn phím nữa, một trận chiến thực sự theo nghĩa đen. Cậu không phủ nhận những bất lợi từ class của mình. Lên level thì chậm mà skill thì lắm loại. Up lên được 1 ít mà để chết thì trừ thôi rồi. Chính vì lo sợ điều đó mà khi lâm trận mọi người thường bị áp lực dẫn đến khó mà oánh nhau thoải mái được. Weed thì thả lỏng cơ thể, tận hưởng cảm giác được đánh nhau, và khi chiến thắng dư âm vẫn còn lâng lâng khi trả nhiệm vụ. “Kuwawaak!” Khuôn mặt con Vampire đột nhiên méo xẹo. Kể từ đó, nó bắt đầu tấn công mạnh hơn và nhanh hơn. “Septuple Strike!” (combo 7) Weed tung ra skill của mình vào đúng thời điểm. Cậu cẩn thận tính toán thời gian để ra đòn. "Thần chết đang gọi ngươi kìa" Weed sử dụng Sculpting Blade tới tấp vào con Vampire. “Summon Bats!” (triệu hồi dơi) Vampire không tránh được các cuộc tấn công nên đành mở rộng bàn tay của nó. Một đàn dơi đen thui đã được triệu hồi ra. "Giết hắn!" Đàn dơi bay túa ra và bu vào Weed để hút máu. Vampire là 1 loài đáng gớm, chúng còn biết dùng phép thuật. "Shield. Strength. Heal" (Buff Khiên, Sức mạnh và hồi máu) Khi Vampire bị thương nó tăng cường khả năng tái sinh để phục hồi sức khỏe. Sẽ là công cốc nếu như đánh nhau với Vampire sau khi nó tự phục hồi, những vết thương tự lành lại và nó càng hăng máu hơn. "Con bà nó!" Weed đang chật vật với mấy con dơi cứ bu vào người cậu. Máu đã túa ra từ những vết cắn. *Vútttttt!* Đột nhiên Weed tăng tốc độ tấn công khiến tên Vampire bất ngờ. Do việc tăng tốc sẽ tốn nhiều MP nên cậu không thể sử dụng nhiều lần được. Và nếu như không đủ MP thì coi như phế bởi vì không dùng được skill chí mạng. Nhưng 1 lần nữa may mắn lại mỉm cười với Weed. Tên Vampire cũng đã hết MP. 'Mịa nó, hết Mana đúng lúc vãi'. ''Cuối cùng con Vampire đã bắt đầu chảy máu. Khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của nó đã trở nên trắng dã khi nó từ từ di chuyển về phía trước. Tuy nhiên, một thông báo hiện lên. Strength đang giảm xuống nhanh chóng. Thanh kiếm bây giờ nặng hơn và Weed đã chậm hơn. Def giảm xuống do liên tục bị lũ dơi tấn công. HP cũng tụt xuống thấp, tốc độ cũng giảm theo đó. ''"Bắt được rồi" Vampire đã bắt được Weed. Mặc dù đã hết MP và HP cũng giảm 10% nhưng nó vẫn đang lợi thế hơn Weed rất nhiều. Nó cố gắng hút máu của Weed. HP của Weed cứ tụt và cậu cố gắng không bị hút máu. "Đây không phải là kết thúc mà!" Nhưng lúc này thì việc về thành là không thể tránh khỏi. Cậu nhắm mắt lại. Death! Cậu log out ra khỏi hệ thống, chui ra khỏi thiết bị và giơ năm đấm lên trời. Một con quái lv 270 trâu vãi ra, phải nói là quá trâu. Dù cho Weed đã sử dụng hết những skill buff cấp cao, những item thu được từ lũ Death Knight, các thực phẩm bổ sung. Điều đó cho thấy độ trâu của bọn quái cấp cao. Nhưng không gì là không thể, trẻ trâu thì phải gặp AHBP. Lee Hyun nắm tay của mình và hét lên, "Lũ True Blood Vampire. Tao sẽ thông nát ass chúng mày!" ***** Pale, Irene, Ramona, và Surka phải giúp bố mẹ bọn họ ở Citadel thuộc Serabourg. Làm 1 nhiệm vụ chinh phạt hầm ngục. Sau đó, họ quyết định liên lạc Weed. "Hey Weed, cậu đã tạo nên 1 trào lưu cho những người mới chơi đấy" "Vâng, rất là ấn tượng đấy, họ đã dành ra 2 tuần để vung kiếm gỗ tại trung tâm đào tạo" "Không thể tưởng tượng được là sẽ có nhiều người làm điều đó nếu như cậu không đi tiên phong" "Oh, tất nhiên rồi, Weed là idol mà" Pale và Surka nhìn nhau cười trong khi nhớ lại hình ảnh Weed dũng mãnh chiến đấu giữa hàng ngàn quái vật. Mặc dù cậu chỉ là 1 nhà điêu khắc, mà class điêu khắc thì chả có ai giỏi về kiếm thuật cả. Nhưng họ đã ngạc nhiên và không tin nổi khi chứng kiến cách Weed chiến đấu, cứ như 1 trận đấu kiếm thực thụ. "Trước đây chúng mình còn gà nhưng bây giờ cũng đã hóa cáo rồi" "Thì nhờ việc đi train với Weed mà" Khi họ đến trường huấn luyện tân binh thì thấy cả đám đông lớn đang tập trung lại. "Có chuyện gì thế? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?" "Nhìn xung quanh mà xem. Ngạc nhiên chưa này" Rất nhiều người, phải đến 500 đó, đang đứng trước bù nhìn và vung kiếm gỗ. (lẽ nào là 500 thằng Geomchi) "1, 2, 3" Họ la hét và đếm. 500 người cùng nhau vung kiếm đánh bù nhìn tạo nên 1 khung cảnh đồ sộ. Nhưng điều mà Pale đang nhìn mới là ngạc nhiên nhất. ‘Thật là một bầu không khí nặng nề’ Cậu có thể cảm nhận được điều gì đó trong đôi mắt của họ và nó gây áp lực đáng kể lên trái tim cậu. Áp lực đến từ cả 500 người trong khắp căn phòng. ‘Mình nghĩ rằng mình biết tại sao lại có rất nhiều người tụ tập ở đây’ Nó trở thành 1 điều gì đó hoàn toàn tự nhiên xung quanh Trung tâm đào tạo. "Huh, chuyện gì vậy nhỉ?" Pale đã suýt phát khóc vì cái áp lực này, cứ như kiểu là toàn là người quen của Weed đang tập vậy. "Điều này thật tốt. Level chưa cao nên chúng tôi không đi train nhiều được, nhưng tập thế này sẽ giúp ích hơn" Pale cuối cùng đã có đủ can đảm và hỏi. "Có ai ở đây biết Weed?" Khi anh ấy nói vậy, 500 người quay qua nhìn anh. *Ba-bump!* Pale cảm thấy run sợ, trống ngực đập thình thịch. Nhưng họ sớm quay trở lại việc sử dụng kiếm gỗ của họ để đánh con bù nhìn. "Tôi không biết những gì đang xảy ra ở đây, nhưng tôi sẽ làm những gì có thể để giúp đỡ. Chúng tôi đang ở đây để giúp các bạn vì vậy đừng lo lắng về điều đó" * Shyying * Cả 500 thanh kiếm gỗ đồng thời dừng lại, và 1 lần nữa cảnh tượng bất ngờ lại xảy ra. 500 người đến cạnh Pale, quỳ xuống và nói tha thiết. "Làm ơn, bánh mỳ ......." (Đm, đéo nhịn dc cười….) "Xin hãy cho chúng tôi thức ăn" ***** Sau 1 ngày ở ngoài đời thực, Weed kết nối lại vào game và hồi sinh tại điểm check point. Đánh giá thiệt hại sơ bộ như sau: Sculpting mastery (tinh thông điêu khắc) -7% Cooking (nấu ăn) -6% Handicraft (thủ công), Sword Mastery (Kiếm kỹ), and Repair (Sửa chữa) -5% Rơi mất 1 món đồ có giá trị thấp và 1 đống đồ bị sứt mẻ hỏng hóc. ‘Rõ ràng là mình chưa đủ trình để dễ dàng ăn 1 con Vampire mà’ Weed lẩm nhẩm trong khi lôi đống đồ hỏng ra để sửa chữa. "Sửa chữa" Sau khi sửa hết đống đồ hỏng hóc đó thì cũng được đền bù chút nào đó. "Cuối cùng cũng ..." Weed sửa chữa hết tất cả trang bị của cậu. Đồ của Weed hiện tại có độ bền khá thấp mà đồ xịn thì cậu chưa dùng được (hoàn cảnh vãi). Sau khi dùng skill sửa chữa các cái mũ méo mó đã trở về nguyên dạng, áo giáp cũng không còn những vết nứt, ốp tay và giày thì không còn sứt xát, màu sắc hoen ố cũng trở nên đen bóng như mới. "Được rồi. Đã đến lúc bắt đầu lại" Khi Weed chuẩn bị rời đi, Alveron đến gặp cậu. "Tôi sẽ cùng anh đi tẩn lũ Vampire" "Oh chưa đến lúc đâu, tôi còn phải chuẩn bị mấy thứ đã" "OK" Weed đi lang thang một mình khắp thành phố Morata. Kiểm tra xung quanh khu vực, cậu tìm hiểu nơi những con quái vật đang trốn. Việc đó thu lại khá nhiều kết quả. Có 1 lượng lớn quái đang ở Morata. Phía bên kia của ngôi làng, trong lâu đài màu đen, black wolve (sói đen) tập trung với số lượng lớn. Những con sói này có Lv ~ 170. Một số con thích đánh quả lẻ trong khi phần lớn chúng tụ lại với nhau, có bãi lên đến cả trăm con. Weed đã rất mạo hiểm, nhưng bù lại cậu đã kiếm lại số kinh nghiệm đã mất hôm trước. Cậu buff các loại lên bản thân và sử dụng thanh kiếm 1 cách chính xác. Nhờ vậy Lv hiện tại của cậu là 182. "Chỗ này train khá được .... " Những nơi thích hợp để train quái thường là xung quanh khu dân cư sinh sống, vùng lân cận của 1 thành phố hoặc 1 ngôi làng. Bởi vì ở đây lượng quái được dàn đều và dễ dàng kiếm được 1 party. Nhưng Weed lại đi train 1 mình suốt, tự tìm hiểu và thu thập thông tin. Sau khi nắm rõ địa hình và các loại quái, Weed đi tìm Alveron. "Hồi máu cho tôi nào" "OK" Weed được tắm trong sức mạnh thần thánh, chữa lành các vết thương. Vậy là chẳng cần đến bông băng. Theo như dự đoán của Alveron thì Giáo hoàng đời tiếp theo sẽ phải đạt LV ~ 320. Tuy nhiên, các NPC như thế này không được phép chết. Alveron chết có nghĩa là đã kết thúc. Nếu ứng viên cho ngôi vị giáo hoàng kế tiếp chết ở giữa các quest, Weed sẽ thất bại trong nhiệm vụ và quan hệ hữu nghị với Giáo Hội Freya sẽ giảm đáng kể. Hãy nghĩ về nó như một cái gì đó mà không thể được thực hiện ở bất cứ đâu một cách dễ dàng. Nhưng ... "Sử dụng kháng phép" "OK" "Hỗ trợ tăng khả năng phòng ngự và giảm sát thương cũng như giảm hiệu ứng từ kẻ thù. Holy Blessing” "Tăng Strength" "Xin người hãy ban phước cho người chiến sĩ quả cảm này để anh ấy có đủ sức chiến đấu chống lại cái ác và thế lực xấu xa" Alveron là NPC tốt nhất mà Weed đã gặp cho đến nay. Không những có Lv cao mà còn có cả lòng nhân ái. Tại sao người chơi lại phải nói chuyện với NPC để nhận nhiệm vụ, cái này có lẽ lên hỏi ông trời. Alveron thì rất tận tụy với công việc hỗ trợ của mình. Đó là điểm tốt nhất mà cậu ấy có. Đúng là 1 NPC thật thà, ngây thơ. Weed kéo Alveron đi theo mình vòng quanh Morata để train quái, điều đó giải thích tại sao Weed lại quay về chỗ Alveron. Một số lượng lớn quái đã bị tiêu diệt. Nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Alveron, Weed đã nhanh chóng chạm mốc Lv 200. "Cuối cùng cũng được" Trong Royal Road, mức 200 là một trong những mốc đáng chú ý. Các máy chủ đã được mở ra trong khoảng 1 năm 4 tháng. Mức Lv trung bình là 100. Những class thương nhân hay thợ thủ công thưởng chỉ đạt mức trung bình, còn những người dưới mức 100 thì bị coi là noobs (còn non và xanh). Nhưng trong Royal Road, số lượng các tài khoản cấp thấp là vô cùng nhiều. Bởi vì lượng người chơi mới là trên toàn thế giới. Ở mỗi làng đều có rất đông Noobs mang ước mơ chinh phục thế giới. Đến mốc Lv 130 là sẽ có 1 bước chuyển mình, khi đó bạn đủ điều kiện để tham gia 1 Guild và tiến đến khám phá vùng đất mới, vương quốc mới. Đến Lv 150 là đã có chút danh tiếng. Còn đến mốc Lv 200 có lẽ sẽ được vào bảng xếp hạng. Sẽ có những lợi thế mới như là học thêm nghề thứ 2. Các class như Knight (hiệp sĩ) hay Archer (cung thủ) có thể đổi lại class. Nào là Wizard (pháp sư), Cleric (giáo sĩ), Warrior (chiến binh), Thieve (kẻ trộm) hay Merchant (thương nhân), miễn sao bạn thấy thích và nghĩ là nó phù hợp với mình. Các skill mới cũng được mở! Các skill được học lên cao hơn và được cải thiện thêm. Chính vì vậy Lv 200 là 1 mốc quan trọng. Trong Royal Road, có ít hơn 20% tổng số người chơi có Lv trên mức trung bình. Nhưng Weed khó có thể so sánh với người khác 1 cách bình thường. Bởi vì class của cậu là 1 class ẩn, kỹ năng ẩn cùng với khả năng chém gió ra bão và hót như khướu nên khó có thể xác định thực lực của Weed. Weed đang lo lắng rằng class ẩn của cậu sẽ không được hỗ trợ skill cấp cao hay học thêm 1 nghề nữa. Tuy nhiên, khi Weed chạm mốc 200 cậu đã mặc được những món đồ để dành từ trước. Đầu tiên là Van Hawk’s Anti Magic Helm (mũ kháng phép của Van Hawk) và Rose Engraved Gloves (găng tay khảm hoa hồng). Tiếp đến là áo giáp Dark Death Knight, tuy tông màu có lệch nhau 1 chút vì găng tay màu trắng trong khi áo giáp lại màu đen. Nhưng chỉ số mới là điều Weed đang quan tâm. "Alveron, đi từ từ sau tôi nhé" "OK" Weed và Alvernon đến đầu làng, phía trước lâu đài đen khổng lồ. Lũ Vampire vẫn rình rập xung quanh đó. Không phải là quá khó khăn để tìm thấy chúng. Bên trong có hơn 300 con Vampire đang lượn lờ tìm máu, nếu không cẩn thận cậu sẽ bị chúng phát hiện. Weed đợi một tên Vampire tách ra khỏi nhóm. Sau đó, vào thời điểm thuận lợi cậu sẽ xuất hiện và bắt đầu tấn công . “Sculpting Blade!” Thật ngạc nhiên, nó đỡ đòn của Weed chỉ bằng 1 tay. Sau đó nó nhe nanh và rít lên với Weed. "Lại là ngươi sao?" Thật bất ngờ và tình cờ, Weed gặp lại tên đã bán hành cho cậu hôm trước. "Thật tuyệt" Weed bắt đầu tấn công với Sculpting Blade của mình. Cậu vung gươm chói lòa xung quanh cơ thể của Vampire. "Ta đã trở lại và lợi hại hơn xưa. Kyaahat!" Tên Vampire bắt đầu tấn công Weed và tự hồi máu. Weed hăng hái chiến đấu, trận chiến dang dở hôm trước sẽ được nối tiếp bây giờ, và không biết liệu cậu có bị nó cho đi bán muối nữa không. Kỹ năng của Vampire tiêu thụ rất nhiều mana, nhưng nó đã hơn lv 270! Những đặc trưng cơ bản của loài Vampire là sử dụng ma thuật đen, biến đổi, ham gái xinh (cái này FA nào chả muốn), chúng cũng là một trong những loại quái có sức sống cao nhất. Những loài khác nếu cùng Lv cũng không thể bằng chúng được. Hơn nữa lũ True Blood Vampire còn mạnh hơn lũ Vampire thông thường. Buff của Weed lại hết tác dụng và MP cũng đã cạn. Nhưng tình hình lại giống lần trước, MP của Vampire cũng đã cạn, Weed cười thầm khi thấy vậy. "1 lần nữa ngươi lại nạp mạng cho ta rồi, loài người ngu ngốc" Weed chạy đến bức tường và hét lên. “Máu, kháng phép, buff nào!” "Okay, có liền" Alveron ra khỏi nơi ẩn nấp. Cậu hồi máu cho Weed và buff các kiểu. Bây giờ tình hình đã đảo ngược. Weed mỉm cười khi thấy khuôn mặt của Vampire vô cùng bối rối. Cậu không hề quên việc tên này đã cho cậu về làng lần trước. "Ta sẽ giết mi vào lần sau. Fog of Mist (bom mù)!" Vampire sử dụng skill của nó khi nhận ra nó đang ở thế bất lợi. Biến hình thành sương mù để chạy trốn! Đó là kỹ năng độc đáo của một Vampire để đi xuyên qua tường hoặc đối phương mà không bị bắt. Cơ thể của Vampire biến thành khói. Khói phân tán khắp mọi nơi chứ không tập trung ở một chỗ! Làn khói bắt đầu cựa quậy để thoát ra. Nhưng Weed đã không bỏ lỡ cơ hội kết thúc nó. “Sculpting Blade!” Với kỹ năng Sculpting Blade, nó đã có thể đánh một đòn trực tiếp đến linh hồn của con quái vật. '' "Kuyhaa!"'' Dù đã hóa khói nhưng con Vampire vẫn phải khóc thét trước Sculpting Blade. Với sự giúp đỡ của Alveron, Weed đã có niềm vui của việc trả thù. Kể từ hôm đó, Weed bắt đầu train ở vùng đồng bằng và vùng núi trong đêm và trở về làng trong ngày. Vào ban đêm, nhờ vào hiệu ứng thụ động của Moonlight Sculptor, các chỉ số của Weed tăng lên 30%. Tất cả các skill chiến đấu cơ bản cũng như các skill sculpting và chỉ số Art cũng tăng. Weed mạnh hơn nhưng quái cũng mạnh hơn vào ban đêm. Tuy không thường xuyên nhưng có con mạnh lên 50%. Tuy nhiên tỉ lệ rơi đồ và lượng EXP cũng tăng lên đáng kể. Một số con đi thành đàn như sói, nhưng cũng vẫn có những con đi riêng lẻ. Vì vậy cậu có thể dễ dàng chọn và thịt 1 con quái mạnh. Nhưng bây giờ cậu có thể nhàn nhã lên cấp, nhờ Alveron, cậu có thể săn Vampire trong đêm mặc dù có hơi quá sức. Weed đặc biệt cẩn thận vì sự an toàn không được đảm bảo. "Triệu hồi Death Knight, Van Hawk!" Death Knight Van Hawk được triệu hồi. Weed đã giết chết chết con Death Knight này hàng trăm lần mà không gặp bất kỳ khó khăn nào và bây giờ nó đã hoàn toàn thuộc quyền điều khiển của cậu. Weed chiến đấu với Vampire và con sói trong khi Van Hawk lên lv ăn theo Exp từ Weed. Vừa bảo vệ Alveron, Van Hawk vừa nói. "Chủ nhân, Lv của tôi đã tăng lên ..." Đôi khi Van Hawk sẽ lịch sự nói với cậu những tin tức mới. Van Hawk đang trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. "Ừ" Weed trả lời trong khi quay lại nhìn Van Hawk với một vẻ mặt bất mãn. Van Hawk giết quái thì nhận được Exp riêng, còn Weed giết quái thì phải chia 20% Exp cho Van Hawk, đó là điều kiện để triệu hồi. "Thật giống con đỉa hút máu sống kí sinh". Nhưng Weed không thể phủ nhận sự giúp sức của Van Hawk. Nhờ Van Hawk, săn Vampire dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Có thêm một người là cả một sự khác biệt lớn trong trận chiến thực sự. Gấp đôi sát thương và phòng thủ. Weed trở nên an toàn hơn khi có 1 Death Knight làm tanker đứng chịu đòn. Suốt 1/2 thời gian đi săn Vampire cậu chỉ phải hứng chịu 1/4 lượng sát thương. Có khoảng 300 Vampire lang thang quanh làng tại thời điểm này. Tuy nhiên, Clan True Blood Vampire có hơn một ngàn thành viên. Có vẻ như chúng tụ tập bên trong lâu đài đen khổng lồ. Weed đếm thật kĩ số lượng Vampire sau mồi lần giết chúng. Chính xác là đã giết được 49 con. Và mọi việc dần dần vào quỹ đạo của nó, chỉ còn 250 con ở làng này nữa thôi. Cuối cùng cũng đã lên đến trung cấp. Weed đã phải đổ mồ hôi công sức rất nhiều để cày cáiskill này. Class Sculptor không có vũ khí đặc thù, vậy nên việc lên lv cho skill Sword Mastery khá là vất vả. Và 1 vài ngày sau. Một kĩ năng khác cũng đã lên Trung cấp. **** Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor